Our Little Lily Bud
by SenaKD
Summary: One-shot for Potions class. Write about a love potion, inspired by this and a prompt from my sister OTKCP. HG/SS


_A/N: One-shot for Potions class. Inspired by a prompt from my sister OTKCP. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Blessed be J.K Rowling!_

Our Little Lily Bud

The potions master very gently lifted the final ingredient, for his brew, and lowered in into his best pewter cauldron. The simmering liquid hissed and bubbled like a good potion should. He had always loved the sound as the ingredients mixed; he could tell when it had gone just right by ear. With a sorrowful smirk he pushed the small green bud of the lily flower twice around the cauldron anti-clockwise, with his favourite stirring stick. He watched as the warm liquid whirled and began to change from a weak brown to a beautiful pink hue and the bud opened revealing pale white petals.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione Granger popped her head into office. The man inside visibly jumped with fright and dropped his stirring stick with a splash.

"YOU INFERNAL GIRL!" He turned to yell at the young women.

"Sir!" Hermione yelped and pointed behind him. He saw the alarm in her face and at the same time he smelled the acrid stench of a failed potion, he turned to see, billowing clouds of pink, quickly filling the room. The both of them started to cough as the smog filled their lungs. Professor Snape whipped out his wand and muttered a dispersal spell.

"There…" He said matter-of-factly but froze mid-sentence as he felt small hands slowly slip under his arms and up his chest.

"Miss Granger…what are you…" He gasped but quickly realised why she was suddenly snaking herself around his lanky body. A layer of pink dust from the love potion he had been creating fluttered to the floor as her small hands danced over his black robes. "No, no, no…You don't really love me girl!" He tried to push her away but she caught a flap of his robes and pulled, buttons popped as it swung open.

"Shhh" she hushed him, placing a finger to his lips and using her other hand wiggled under his plain white t-shirt. He gasped at the gentle touch, her fingertips dancing up his abdomen, tickling the light hairs on his chest. "You and I both know that potion wouldn't work if there was nothing between us already" she smiled and moved her hand from his mouth to the back his neck pulling him closer.

"Yes but…" He objected, but against his better judgement, the potion's effect broke down his last defences, she was no longer a student, so no longer as intolerable as she was when she was in his class. She had been helping him since the end of the war and he had grown rather fond of her and apparently she had taken a liking to him. He allowed her to pull him closer and at last their lips touched. She tasted like cinnamon, she tasted as delightful as he had imagined all those nights alone in his chambers. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to his body, she was making quick work of his clothes and the two were in various stages of undress in minutes.

He used his superior strength to lift the petite women from the floor and bring her from his work-station to his desk. He held her by the hips, close to his as she pushed some of his belongings off the surface before he placed her gentle on the edge. His pants were around his ankles and her blouse was unbutton, revealing her pale pink bar, her skirt and robes had disappear before the move to the desk and he noticed that her panties matched the bra. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer. There was no time for complete nudity, the desire and the potion meant the urgency was too great, they just pushed their underwear aside as quickly as they could before they connected for the first time. Hermione gasped. This wasn't her first time but the potions master was larger than her ex-boyfriend. She and Ron didn't last long after, she told him she would be moving to Hogwarts to work with Professor Snape. She had once confided in him that she had kind of fancied the potions master, when she was in his classes. She guessed it was because he was his intellectual equal, unlike Ron Weasley. What was she thinking, dating him?

"Severus..." she moaned as he pushed as deeply as he could. This was right, this is how it should be, how it should have always been. At last, their bodies moved in unison, a perfect match.

_Less then a year later._

"Look at her, hunny?" Hermione Granger looked down as the infant in her arms. Severus Snape looked down at their daughter and smiled. That fateful night had given him far more than the love of his life, it given him a wife and child too, a family. When the couple discovered they were expecting they decided to get married quickly. Hermione had just enough time to make plans for the day before her belly ballooned and her friends and family could share in her baby joy.

"She is beautiful" he touch the child's dark head of hair, she had been born with it, just a few hours before. "Our little lily bud" he joked remembering the final ingredient he had added to the love potion, because the item held special significance for him, the only other women he had ever loved. Lily Evans.

"Yes…Lily" Hermione looked up into his face. "We should call her Lily" she watched his face as he considered the idea. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I love it" He nodded and lent down to kiss his girls "and I love you….I love you both" he smiled as he straighten up. "She will make a fine potion's professor" he chuckled.

"Is that right?" Hermione laughed with the raise of an eyebrow. Some things never changed.

"She will be bright" He grinned.

"Yes she will…" The new mother agreed, "…but she can be anything she wants to be" she added with a wink.

"Of course she can" her husband nodded. "Of course"

End.

_A/N: Markers I'd appreciate if you could please please review, let me know why you have given me the grade that you did. Be honest! _


End file.
